A Diffrent Haunted
by VioletOD
Summary: It has the same beginning as my other one but a different middle will it have the same end.Edward finds Bella dead in Victoria's arms but then Bella waked up in a casket when she gets out the Volturi are there for her.
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything. __The song though is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson__ (My favorite song in the whole entire world btw, but I bet you don't care about that. So on to the story.)_

Bella POV

"_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
all the things you said  
faster the days go by and I'm still  
stuck in this moment of wanting you here"  
_I got up like every other day and went and sat in my chair that faced the window. I sat there and looked at the snow. It was around the middle of February. I stopped going to the school sometime or another. I was surprised I could keep my months straight. I stared out my window as the snow fell. I hear music playing out of Charlie's car and I cringed away from it. Music it reminded me of…_Edward_…it hurt just thinking his name.

_It will be as if I never existed._

How wrong he was when he said that. His memory is everywhere I look. I can't do this anymore. I have to be with him in one way or another. I got up out of my chair and put on my coat and boots then I walked out the front door. I started up the mountain; I sat there on the edge of the meadow. It was like I could see him when he first showed me himself in the sun light, he was so beautiful, I was in the middle of our meadow when I saw her. Her fiery red hair blowing with the wind her feline features in a snarl her eyes pitch black with thirst. Victoria.

"You are a little human and yet you caused James death. Now Edward's mate will die as well." She said in her high cat like voice. Well I was dying because she still thought Edward loved me, how wrong she was. I took a deep breath there was worse ways to die. Victoria stalked forward and jumped at me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. Then I let the darkness consume me.

Edward POV

Brazil was a dead end. Victoria led me on a false lead. I shook my head, Why was even coming home? I don't like seeing my face through they're minds or seeing something that reminds me of…_Bella_…it was hard enough seeing her face every time I closed my eyes, her lips her eyes, her hair, the wonderful being that was her. That's exactly why I left her. So she could have a normal life, even if that meant me not being in it. The look on her face when I told her I didn't want her will haunt me. After all the times I told her I didn't want her she let one word break her faith in me. I shook my head trying to clear the thought. I walked into the house we were staying at in Alaska. I tried to block them out but even so I still knew.

_I can't believe I made him leave her, I feel horrible_…Jasper thought

_I miss her so much_…Alice thought

_He's going through so much pain_…Esme thought

_I miss her clumsiness, I miss my lil sis_…Emmett thought

_I should've been nicer to her_…Rosalie was thinking

_It pains me to see him this way_…Carlisle thought. I stalked past them all and went up to the room Esme had set up for me. I went and layed on my bed. I thought about the day I left her. I ran as fast as I could but I still could hear her screaming my name and it killed me that I couldn't come to her that I couldn't ever come to her again. My very being was there with her I was just a lifeless creature who only went on for his family's sake.

"Come on we're going hunting." Carlisle said as he walked into my room. _Please it's hard for Esme to see you like this it's hurting her very much. _He added in his head. I sighed; causing Esme pain was inexcusable, I stood up and went down stairs.

"We're all here. Let's go." My mother said. _At least he's getting something in him he has barley eaten this whole time. _ My mother thought in her head. We headed out the door running into the forest I took down a deer to satisfy my family then sat down on a rock waiting for them. After a minute or so Alice came and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said

"Hi." I replied. I looked up at the stars and one saw one thing Bella's face.

"I miss her." Alice said sobbing a little.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied I didn't know what else I could say. Then Alice gasped and I was pulled into her vision with her.

_Bella was walking in the woods, _she looked so sad and so broken_. Bella walked into our meadow and stood there then a figure appeared out in the distance, I couldn't see the figure until she had already sucked the life out of Bella…Victoria._ I took off running for Fork's. I ran so fast there were no tracks left behind me. No, No, I left so she would be safe not so Victoria could get to her. How could I be so stupid and leave her there unprotected. I felt like a failure. I ran as fast as I could as fast as I could. I swear I broke the sound barrier.

I ran to the meadow and saw Bella's body limp in Victoria's arms. I ran across the meadow and ripped Victoria's head off. I threw it aside and turned around to see Bella's body falling to the ground. I caught her and kneeled to the ground with her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth as the silent tears came. Bella wasn't breathing and her heart was barley beating. My venom, I prayed and then bit down on her throat. Nothing not even a twitch, soon her heart stop beating all together. I screamed out in pain. Bella was dead in my arms and I didn't do it, but I might have well done it. I did this to her and now I'd never see her again, I'd never kiss her soft lips, I'd never be able to tell her that I loved her. Alice and the rest of my family came into the meadow. Alice ran to my side and kneeled down in the snow and sobbed. Esme sobbed behind me, all I could do was look at her lifeless face, so beautiful.

Carlisle took her body out of my arms; I would have fought if I knew how. I didn't know how to do anything. Before I missed seeing her, I was in pain but I knew she was safe. This pain, the pain of knowing my Bella was gone was unbearable. I sucked in a deep breathe as her scent was decreasing. I tried to hold it in but it just disappeared. I don't know how long I sat there, minutes, hours, days. Soon Emmett picked me of my feet and was taking me somewhere. He set me down on a cliff that was over looking the graveyard. I saw Charlie and Mike and Angela and that Billy and Jacob and Renee. It was Bella's funeral. My family watched from afar. I watched as everyone said they're goodbyes. Soon after everybody had left the funeral and my family went and said they're goodbyes. Jasper was first.

"I'm sure going to miss ya." Jasper said in his southern accent. He put a white rose down. Rose was next.

"I'm sorry that I never treated you right. I fell horrible and I truly miss you…sister." Rose said as she laid down a tulip. Emmett was next.

"I'm gonna miss you little sis. I brought a red rose because I thought about how you always blushed bright red." Emmett chuckled but it was a chuckle of sadness. Esme and Carlisle were next.

"I'll miss you, my poor little girl you didn't deserve this." Esme said as she placed a pink flower down. Carlisle touched her casket and said. "My daughter, we will miss you so." It was Alice's turn then. Alice just stood before her casket and sobbed. Jasper put an arm on her calming her down.

"You were the best friend a girl could have. I'm going to miss my sister, you were one of a kind Bella and I will never have anyone like that but you." Alice said as she started sobbing she threw her flower and a picture of her and Bella and took off running into the woods. Jasper followed her. Everybody said one last goodbye then followed Jasper and Alice.

I didn't dare go near her. I don't think I could stop myself from burying myself with her. I watched as they buried her into the ground and I watched the sun set. _My_ sun never to rise again. I ran home and went into my room and locked the door. I closed the curtains so light wouldn't get through. I curled up in the corner and let the darkness consume me.

Bella POV

I awoke in a dark space but it looked so clear to me. It looked like I was in a casket. I screamed but no one seemed to hear me I tried knocking on it so somebody could hear me but I punched a whole right through. Dirt came in thorough the hole and I knocked the whole thing off and dug towards the surface. I felt my hand grab air as I finally reached the surface. I pulled myself up and I took in a deep breath. It tasted funny, and soon I noticed that I could see everything. I looked down at my hands and besides the dirt I saw how pale they were. I could feel there inhuman strength. Then I knew, I was a vampire. I stood up and then I figured out I wasn't alone. I quickly spun around and stared into 4 pairs of red eyes. One was little, child like. The other one was child like as well they looked as if they were twins. There were two others next to them. One had spiky blonde hair and was lanky while the other had black hair and was very muscular.

"Hello." The little one said. "I'm Jane." All I could do was stare at them, they were obviously vampires but why where they here?

"This my brother Alec." She pointed to the little one that looked like her twin. "This is Demetri and Felix." She said pointing to the blonde one and then to the bulky one.

"We are the Volturi." She said proudly. I remembered hearing about them; they were royalty in the vampire world. I just came into the vampire world how could I do anything wrong.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, I didn't know you knew about us." She said

"Well I do, and I haven't broken any rules that I know of anyways. So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" I asked

"Well one of the other guards can tell other vampire's powers and when you were changed your so powerful that he felt your power all the way in Italy. The strongest on the record is a 6 or 7 which I claim for myself, but you are a 10." She said, I could hear the slight resentment in her voice.

"So why are you here?"

"Out master Aro wants you to join us" she said. Join the Volturi? Well I don't have anywhere else to go. Everybody already thinks I'm dead, so I couldn't go back to Renee or to Charlie. I didn't know where the…_Cullen's_…were. They say I was powerful, and I could feel this power inside of me. I don't think they'd try anything so I said the only thing I could.

"Okay." They all smiled.

"Welcome to the Volturi Bella." Jane said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_100 years…_

"_Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside"  
_

Edward POV

I looked around my room well technically it was Stacy and mine's room but still. Stacy… I sighed, my girlfriend. My family and I were in Rome when I met her we were quick friends her red eyes gave me caution at first but I learned that she didn't feed on humans she just took blood from blood banks but soon after meeting us she switched her diet.

Stacy was a good friend and my family was worried about me so I decided to take her out on a date and soon she seemed very nice, I liked her. I didn't love her I knew once what love was but I haven't felt that in 100 years.

Now I was back in what use to be heaven for me. Everybody missed it here in Forks me included but it held too many memories of me and…_Bella… _I wouldn't even go near my old room where me and her would sit and listen to music or just talk. As soon as we got here I locked that room so nobody would set foot in there. We've been in Forks for about a year or so and everyday it got harder, today was the worse. 100 years ago on this day Bella arrived here.

"Baby we're leaving for school." Stacy said as she walked into my room. I nodded and followed her out the door. "Have you seen my bag?" Stacy asked me. I turned to her and looked around the room.

"No where did you leave it last?" I asked and she pointed at a spot near the door. Then Alice walked through the door. With a bag covered in dirt.

"We found this out in the garage." Alice said too innocently.

"Oh my, thank you Alice." Stacy said taking her bag out of her hands. Stacy took it to the bathroom to clean it off. As soon as I was sure Stacy wasn't paying attention I looked at Alice.

"You found it in the garage?" Alice nodded. "More like you put it there." I said. Alice smiled and left the room. Everyone of course was nice to Stacy. Everybody but Alice. Alice hated her and if I was in her shoes I couldn't blame her. Bella was Alice's best friend and I took her away. I would hate me too…again I already did. Stacy game down stairs and she took my hand and we headed into the garage where my siblings were waiting. We got into our respective cars and drove to Fork's high.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

"_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"  
_

I walked downstairs and was greeted by my family…no not my family my friends. They couldn't ever fill that space in my heart but they did help the pain decrease. 100 years since Edward broke my heart. It was stupid. I was a vampire now and in the most feared coven in the world I shouldn't still be missing him but everyday I missed him I wanted him, I wanted him to love me the way I loved him but that would never happen.

Aro thought it would be a good idea to go to school so he sent me back to my old High School, Forks High. Just the idea of seeing the places where Edward and I had been to broke my heart more than I thought possible but I endured it plus I had friends here.

I smiled at Jane who was talking to her twin brother Alec. Demetri and Felix were discussing football and Heidi was shopping online. I felt someone pick me up I yelped, I kicked them and then spun of they're arms. I looked up to see Dylan holding hi face.

"Oops." I said. Dylan was my best friend, he looked at me as more but he knew how I felt.

"Your lucky your you or…ooo." Dylan replied.

"I am me." I said and I walked down stairs. Heidi hopped up and got us our bags.

"We're going to be late." Heidi said. "We're all going in the Mercedes but we thought you'd want to go with you motorcycle" she said with a smile. I nodded and they left. I knew she did this for me to give me sometime to myself before I had to go there.

I sat down on the couch and took in deep breathes. They were just memories of your past at least they weren't actually there. I stood up, I could do this. I picked up my helmet jumped on my motorcycle and started for school.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart"_

Edward POV

We sat in the parking lot for the bell had no rung yet. We sat on the stairs and waited for school to start the same as everyday.

"Did you hear, there's a group of new people starting here?" One Jane Stanley said. A descendent of Jessica Stanley no doubt. Jane was talking to Michael Newton a descendent of Mike Newton no doubt.

"Are any of the girls hot?" Michael asked. Yes, defiantly a descendent. I noticed that they're allot. James Crowley, even Julie Weber. Julie Weber was the clone of her great great and probably another great grandmother Angela.

I was pulled up from my train of thought when I saw a black Mercedes pull into the school parking lot.

"These are pretty rich for new kids." Emmett comment.

"They're the Volturi." Stacy said, everybody looked at her stunned.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"I know people in the Volturi and they said 7 are starting here as high school students. 2 in freshmen since they look like 5ht graders. Two boys and one girl in 12th grade and one girl and one boy in 11th."

"Why they hell are the Volturi coming here? They lookin for a fight?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"No apparently Aro thought it was good if they're queen to be finished high school." Stacy said.

"They're queen to be?" I asked.

"Yeah the most powerful vampire on earth, doesn't ring a bell?" Stacy asked.

"Nope." We all said in unison.

"Well yeah, she's powerful alright, took out a whole vampire army in the blink of an eye."

"A girl?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, don't know her name though." Stacy said filing her nails.

Then the group got out of the car. They're only 6 though. I remembered seeing some paintings of them, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri the other two I didn't recognize. There was a tall girl with brunette hair that looked like Rosalie; she looked very much like a model and the other boy, girls were already thinking about him. He was tall had dark brown hair he wasn't as big as Felix but he wasn't small. He was thinking about my family.

"They're looking for us." I informed my family.

"They want to fight?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No, they want to talk about something." I said, his thoughts were not clear. Emmett groaned, he was hoping for a fight. I looked through they're minds and found out the girls name was Heidi and the boys name was Dylan. Dylan turned around and caught our family on the stairs and motioned for the others to follow him. Then his thoughts were cut off as if a shield was over them. My family stood up.

The Volturi stopped a yard in front of my family. The one named Dylan spoke first.

"Which one is Edward?" he asked.

"That would be me." I replied. Why did he want me?

"Listen very closely you, as well as the rest of you. You stay far from her do you understand me or I will rip you to shreds. Got it?" he growled.

"First of all, I'm not scared of you and I would get it if I even knew who you were talking about." I replied and my family gasped at me. Didn't they know that I didn't care if I died or not. Stacy was the next one to speak.

"He didn't mean that Dylan." Stacy said giving me a meaningful look.

"You better hope he did. Stay away from her." Dylan said through his teeth.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll know when she gets here."

"You mean your queen to be?" I asked. Dylan's eyes widen and then they softened.

"Yes, but you don't know her name do you?"

"Should I?" I asked

"You will and you're right she will be MY queen. She will be mine." Dylan said firmly. Who is he talking about? Why would I want some vampire queen? I have only one love and she's dead. I cringed internally.

Just then we heard a motorcycle's engine then the motorcycle spun into the parking lot.

"Remember what I said." Dylan said and then he turned and looked at the new arrival. The girl got off her motorcycle and stood there and then she took off her helmet and everyone in my family gasped.

The most beautiful face I've ever seen my love…_ my Bella._ I couldn't think properly, she was dead. Maybe Dylan had turned around and killed me so fast that I was in hell well I actually made it to heaven if Bella was here with me. Alice hit me in the back of the head, nope I'm still on earth and Bella is…ALIVE! Bella set her helmet on the seat of her motorcycle she picked up her bag and starting walking. Boys already were literally drooling over her. Bella looked amazing, stunning, beautiful, exquisite… I need better words to describe this angel.

"Hey beautiful." Dylan called as he walked to her. The rest of the Volturi stood still. Dylan threw a meaningful look back in my direction and the words "she will be MY queen." Ran though my mind. NO! Bella was mine, I needed her. I growled and I swear I saw Dylan smirk. Bella thinks I left her because I didn't want her but Dylan somehow knew the truth.

"There she is." Stacy said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The Queen to be." She said. My Bella was the most powerful vampire in the world. It reminded me of the kitten who thought she was a tiger I highly doubt that. Bella would never hurt a fly. Dylan ran at her and picked her up in the air. Bella didn't seem to mind his embrace it made me angry.

"Edward calm down." Jasper urged as he felt my anger. I tried to but all I saw was a red mist at wherever Dylan touched her. Bella whispered something in his ear and he shrugged she looked angry.

"You're telling me that Bella is the most powerful vampire on this planet?" Emmett said doubtfully. Stacy nodded. "Yeah right." Emmett said and he started down the stairs.

"Where are you going? She'll kill you!" Stacy hissed.

"My little sister would never hurt me." Emmett said confidently then he ran off the steps and past the guard and sprinted at her. Then he picked her up and spun her around. Bella was screaming but then when Emmett sat her on the ground and she turned and saw who it was her face broke out in a huge grin.

"EMMETT!" Bella screamed jumping at him he hugged her and laughed.

"How've you been lil sis?" Emmett asked. Bella hugged him again.

"I've missed you so much!" Bella exclaimed. The others took that as a good sign and walked over to her. Dylan tensed up when he saw my family, he searched them for me. When he saw that I was still on the stairs he relaxed.

Bella ran at them with a smile spread on her face. Alice was the first there and she was yelling at Bella at first.

"Why didn't you come and fine me?" she demanded.

"Reasons…" Bella replied. Alice scowled. Then Alice's faced lightened up.

"Your punishment is 50 shopping trips with no complaints." Alice said smug. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Deal." Bella said and they were hugging. Then Jasper picked her up and spun her around and said he missed his little sister. Then Rosalie hugged her and even kissed her saying she was bitch and she missed her little sister. Bella beamed how it filled my heart.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to die if they don't see you today." Alice said happily. "Will you come by after school?" Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes. Bella bit down on her lips making me want to kiss them even more.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Of course, now let's go to class you have first class with me." Alice said pulling her towards the school. I stared at her as she walked arm and arm with Alice towards me.

Soon she came up the stairs and she looked up into my eyes and her happy face faltered. How it pained me to know I was the cause of her sadness. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say so many things but where to start. It looked like she wanted to say things to this gave me hope but then Dylan came and put his arm around Bella and led her into the school with my family and the rest of Volturi behind them. Bella kept looking back at me and it gave me some hope. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to get her back, how I was going to do that? I wasn't sure.

I stood up and walked into the school forgetting all about Stacy and I sat down in my class and started to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Pointing this out now that in this song it says "Mistaken your sadness was hiding inside" food for thought. Now on to the story.

Bella POV

"_I miss you; you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise"_

I sat there in English stunned, First of all the Cullen's where here. Second of all, _all_ of the Cullen's were here. Third of all I'm still desperately in love with Edward as I've ever been. When I saw him it was like I was in a coma and then he suddenly woke me up. Like I was in a black and white movie and suddenly there was vibrant color everywhere. I looked up in his topaz eyes and lost myself. His eyes were pained when he saw my face drop but then when I looked at him I saw more, I saw hope. Hope for what? Probably hope I would stay away from him. I'm so stupid trying to make up things. I sighed and tried to focus on the lesson but I couldn't my mind and my heart where with Edward.

Alice pulled me to the table and made me sit with them, I was sitting across from Edward and his girlfriend Stacy, and I internally cringed when I saw them holding hands. Alice told me about all the things she does to that girl I couldn't help but to be pleased.

Soon Dylan sat next to me with the others and he got my attention every time I even looked like I was about to look at Edward, Dylan said something trying to get my attention. I saw Edward out the corner of my eye and he was staring at me and Stacy was talking about something but he didn't look at her he kept his eyes on me. What did that mean?

Soon the Bell rang and everyone left to they're next class. I walked Dylan to his class and then walked into biology. The teacher finally looked up and he gaped at me for a few seconds and then he got himself together and shook my hand.

"Here are your books." He said handing me books I knew well. "We have a free seat next Mr. Cullen." I froze then slowly turned around; Please let him be talking about Jasper but no suck luck. Edward was sitting there with the only available seat. I took a deep breath and sat down in the seat. I felt him staring at me but I kept my eyes on the teacher.

"Today we will be using these onion cells and it's you and your partners job to separate them into the different phases of Mitosis. You may begin." I groaned. How ironic.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked as he slid to the microscope to me. I muttered a thank you and looked at the microscope. I couldn't do this, to many memories. Everything is fine I tried to convince myself just do your work.

"Prophase." I said.

"Do you mind if—" he started to say, repeating those words he said to me 100 years ago.

"Go ahead and look." I said he smiled at me it made my heart feel warmer.

We finished it in about a minute. Then Edward spoke to me.

"Too bad about the snow." Edward said.

"Not really." I said before I caught myself. As always it was hard to keep from telling him the truth.

"You don't like the cold." Edward said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I did this kind of thing once and it made a girl name Bella fall in love with me, I'm hoping it will happen again." He said with a shrug. My mouth wouldn't close, I tried to think of how to close it but I couldn't find it. How could he say something like that? I sat there and tried to ignore him but the question kept running through my mind. The class was coming to an end when I had enough.

"Why did you say that?" I asked dumfounded. He couldn't have meant that.

"Because it's true." He said.

"Last I heard you didn't want me." I said as the bell rang I ran to my next class trying not to run at vampire speed. Edward couldn't have meant that could he? Why was Edward messing with my head? After my last period I looked for Alice I saw her coming out of her out of her music class. I opened my mouth but she raised her hand to stop me.

"That's between you and Edward, that's none of my business." Alice said. "I'll see you at my house at 5. Love you." And with that she left. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove home.

I went upstairs to my room and did my homework but it was easy so I didn't have to think about it. Dylan knocked on my door and then stepped inside.

"You're suppose to wait until they reply come in before you actually come in." I said with a grin. He laughed.

"Sorry, how was school?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come on, best friends tell each other everything."

"Edward said the same thing that he said the first time we met." I said and then he was yelling about how people don't know how to listen. I didn't like it so I left for the Cullen's it was almost 5'oclock anyways. I hopped on my bike and sped to the Cullen's house._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall"

I hopped of my motorcycle and stood outside and stared at the place that had become a home for me. I remembered all those times me and Edward would just lie in his room listening to music or just talking. I loved him so much it hurt. It hurt seeing him with Stacy, it hurt seeing him without me. It hurt being without him. I shook my head and walked to the door. I was suddenly pulled in by Esme who hugged me and kissed me. After a few moments, or hours, I wasn't sure Carlisle pulled Esme off of me and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome back my daughter." He said, I smiled.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Esme scolded and then she was hugging me again.

"Yes mom." I said quietly and she beamed at me. Everyone was in the living room I sat next to Alice and Emmett and scanned the room Edward was no where in sight but neither was Stacy. I almost broke apart.

"Edward's out hunting and Stacy's out with a friend, she was all crying because Edward told her it was over. I was laughing then Esme scolded me for it." Alice said with a grimace. "But you should have seen her face_._" Alice said laughing hysterically. I tried to hide back my happiness but Alice wasn't fooled.

"I'm going hunting." Emmett said getting to his feet.

"I'll come." Jasper said.

"Me too." Carlisle said coming into the living room.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Alice called and everybody ran out of the house.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's hide and seek, just a larger version as in all over the state. Wanna play?" she asked. I shook my head, I wanted to look around. If I was being honest I wanted to see Edward's room so I could see what he changed.

"Okay, well stay and we'll be back soon." And she started for the door before she turned around. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Edward's door is locked; he locked in years ago, so I'd be careful and try not to break the door." Alice said. What a weird thing to do.

"Why is that?"

"Too many fond memories that he didn't want anyone to mess up." She said with a smirk and then she was gone. I walked up the stairs to investigate. I walked up to the third floor and was surprised when I saw Edward sitting on the floor leaning against his door.

"Hey." I said and he jumped. I surprised Edward, there's a first.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you." He said.

"Yeah I gathered that much information." I said and he chuckled.

"I hear your bedroom is locked?" I said.

"Not for you." He said he stood up and unlocked it and then held the door open for me. I walked in and gasped, it was exactly how it was when I was there. Nothing was touched, or moved nothing from what I could tell.

"I couldn't change anything, not when you blessed this room just by being in here." He said. I turned around and he was closer than I expected. His lips only a millimeter from mine. He breathed out and I inhaled his smell. GOSH HE SMELLS GOOD! He smirked as if he knew what he was doing to me. I growled and pulled him towards me_. _When our lips met it was if nothing else mattered, as if it was only him and I. He secured my face to his and he kissed me harder. He pressed his forehead against mine as we tried to slow our breathing.

"I love you." He murmured. No he doesn't he said that to you before, and look what he did to you. This is a nightmare, maybe hell. Maybe I'm dead. Before I knew it I was running down the stairs running back home, I heard him calling after me but I didn't stop. I sobbed because he said he loved me and I ran from him, but it hurt too much thinking about what would happen if I believed him and he left me again. I wouldn't make it this time. Then I felt horrible for not telling him I loved him back. I was a mess. I ran home and flew up to my bed and laid on it and sobbed. Dylan burst through the door moments later.

"What happen?' he asked, Heidi came behind him.

"He…He…" they looked at me anxiously "He told me he loved me." I said and I started to sob again. Dylan started,

"He doesn't freaking listen, it doesn't matter if he does or not Bella just forget—"

Heidi smacked his head and pushed him out the door.

"We'll leave you be." Heidi said as she closed the door. I hugged my legs to my chest and thought about what happened. I loved Edward, I love Edward, but the thought of him doing it again hurt like hell. I just stared out my window as I waited for the sun to come up meaning it was almost time for school and almost time for Edward. I was half happy and half a nervous wreck then I started counting down the minutes. I got ready and met everybody down stairs. Nobody said anything about yesterday and for that I was grateful. Everyone got in the car and I got on my motorcycle and sped to school. Today was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

"_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling"

As soon as I got off my bike, Alice ran and hugged me. I hugged everybody and then searched the crowd. I found Edward having what looked like a deep conversation with Stacy. I listened in.

"Please Edward. Just take me back, what did I do?" Stacy asked sobbing.

"It's not you Stacy, I shouldn't have strung you along, but I love _her_…not you." He said. Did I have the slightest chance that he was talking about me? Alice and I walked arm and arm to first period and then second and third period went in a blur. I stopped at my locker before going to my fourth period that was before lunch. There was a note in my locker from Alice it said to meet her in the south hall way before going to fourth period and not to bring my books. I put all my books in my locker and started walking towards the south hall way. It was deserted, nobody was there. Then I heard voices. I peered around the corner and saw Dylan and Edward were arguing.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Dylan growled.

"I told you I wasn't scared of you." Edward fired back.

"Leave Bella alone, you hurt her enough." Dylan said.

"You knew this whole time didn't you." Edward said angrily

"What?" Dylan asked

"You knew that the only reason I left Bella was because I wanted her to have a normal life. You knew that I thought Bella was dead, and you know that I love her more than anything else in the world. Bella is the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world and you take her for a stupid fool" He said. He just said that about…me. I didn't know he thought that about me. Of course he left to protect me, how'd I not see that?

"Your smart Cullen, but I know exactly what Bella is and I also know that after I tell her that you went back to your girlfriend because he knew he made a mistake by telling her that you loved her that Bella will be heartbroken and come to me for comfort." Dylan smiled evilly and Edward growled.

"I would never." Edward growled.

"I'll hurt her. Would you do it if it saved her life?" Dylan challenged.

"You wouldn't!" Edward growled.

"I would, if she's not going to be my queen then she defiantly won't be yours. Even if you think I'm lying are you going to leave her life up to chance?" He said with a smile. "Now leave and go home and when you come back you better have Stacy back and don't say another word to Bella except a nice word here or there. Or Bella will die." Dylan smirked smugly as he won. Edward let an ear shattering growl and then left.

I watched as Dylan went into his class. I ran after Edward, he couldn't let Dylan get in the way of this. Of me and him, we both have been through too much. I didn't even know that Dylan was capable of doing something like that. I followed Edward's trial until it went into a familiar house, my old house. I climbed up the tree and saw him in my room. He was kneeling on the ground he pulled one of the floor boards from the floor and reached inside he was taking things out. I recognized them immediately, they were my birthday presents. He kept them under my floor for me. The feeling that I had then was something I could drown in.

For some reason in the last 24 hours I had a sudden euphony and now there wasn't a doubt in my mind that thought he didn't love me. I loved him more than anything else in the world.

"My Bella, please forgive me for everything I've done. I love you more than anything in the world and I hope someday you will understand." Edward said clutching something to his chest. I realized it was a picture of him and me. I jumped onto the side of the house and slid into the room from the window. I didn't make any noise. I wondered if this was how Edward always got into my room. Edward was giving me up and I couldn't let him.

"You're going to let me go without a fight?" I asked he spun around surprised.

"Bella, I—" I interrupted him by kissing him hard. I tried to show him that no matter what it wouldn't work because no matter how long we were away from each other there was no one but him and me. I stepped back and tried to get my breathing to normal. Edward looked a little…dazzled…I chuckle.

"Bella I was here because…well reasons and…" I didn't wait for him to try to convince me he loved her because I saw the way he looked at me, he never looked at her like that, he never touched her the way he touched me he never kissed her the way he kissed me well I hope not.

"I don't want to hear it. I heard your conversation with Dylan." I stated.

"You did?" he asked. I nodded. "I can't let you be in danger." He said shaking his head.

"Well we can't be apart sooo…its moot point." I said. "Or do you want to never see me again and know that I will get married to Dylan. Do you want me to love him while you're at it?" I yelled, and then Edward had me pinned against the wall.

"The only person I want you to love is me." He said huskily.

"Well you can check that off your list, because I have never been more in love with you then right now." I said and his eyes gleamed. He looked so beautiful as his smile grew.

"I've waited for you to say that." He said with a smile. "Say it again." He said.

"What me loving Dylan?" I asked innocently and he growled. I took his face in my hands and his face relaxed under my touch.

"I love a brilliant, gorgeous, caring, amazing, absolutely perfect man named Edward Cullen, he is the love of my existence and I will never be parted from his side." I said confidently.

"I love this drop dead gorgeous, smart, charming, wonderful, shy, selfless, perfect girl. She's does not only own my heart but she _is_ my soul. She will be mine forever no matter what. I love her with everything I have; she's too amazing for words. Isabella Swan is my everything. She is who I intend to make my wife." He said as he pulled out a little black box from his back pocket. I gasped. "I was going to leave it here under the floorboards with everything else. It was my mother's ring and it has no value for me without it on your finger." He opened the box and nestled there was Elizabeth Masen's ring, it was so beautiful.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he asked his topaz eyes boring into mine. I wanted to kiss him and just have him hold me but I needed to answer his question because it looked like he was going to have a hear attack.

"Yes." I said. Edward smiled, he was beaming his beauty took my breath away. Edward slid the finger onto my finger. It was a perfect fit; we watched how it shined against my skin. It looked amazing. Edward kissed me and then he kissed my hand and then the ring that now belonged to me.

"You gave me a heart attack when you hesitated, not the easiest thing to do." Edward said brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you." I admitted. If I could still blush I would of. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he brushed my cheek and sighed.

"I really miss that." Edward said. "But I'll glad that you're here and alive." He said. "When Alice saw the vision I ran as fast as I could to you but I didn't make it in time. I killed her but your heart was barley beating and then I prayed, I actually prayed and I bit you but nothing happened. I never felt so lifeless in my whole entire life. I failed you." He looked down ashamed.

"No, no. Edward nobody could figure it out. Victoria had me then I woke up in a casket nobody understood how I got venom in my system. Victoria would rather die than change me so there was no other option. But now I know, you saved me again. My prince charming." I said cuddling to his side. He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"You've saved me on many occasions so…" he trailed off suggestively. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Time to go tell Esme." He said after he held me.

"Oh, no, that means telling Alice." I said in horror. "Somebody needs to rescue me."

Edward bent down and kissed my ear and trailed kissed down my jaw and down my neck.

"Don't worry, I'm the price remember. I'll save you." He said with a chuckle. I laughed.

"You most certainly are." I replied kissing his cheek. We fixed the floorboards took my presents and made it back to the house. We walked in and it was silent.

"Alice has given us time to ourselves they'll be back tomorrow to discuss wedding plans. They also sent the Volturi guard packing, they told Mr. Dylan of our plans and he was very unhappy." Edward grinned.

"Aww poor baby." I said and Edward growled. "I'm kidding, I have everything I need right here." I said and I kissed him and he picked me up off the floor crushing his mouth to mine. "So we're alone, what shall we do with our free time?" I asked playfully.

"Choices, Choices…any suggestions my love?" Edward asked me.

"Well we could practice." I said running my hand down his chest. His eyes widen

"Pra…practice...wha…what?" he stammered.

"Practice for our wedding night." I said my tone added the of course. He swept me up took me to his room and I settled _very_ happily into our forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note…

So this was a different version of my story Haunted. I kept the same beginning but different middle and end. So if you read my first story tell me what you think and which one you liked better and even if you didn't read the first one just tell me what you think and review review.

Xoxoxo,

Violet


End file.
